


A hot day

by Jillflur



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Gavin Reed Has a Praise Kink, Gavin doesn't know how to say 'I love you', Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neko!Gavin, Nines is bad at feelings, RK900's name is Nines, bottom!Gavin, cat hybrid!Gavin, chimera!Nines, he's a mix of a cat and dog, it's almost all smut, top!Nines, veeeeery light bdsm, with a little bit fluff and angst on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillflur/pseuds/Jillflur
Summary: Gavin felt hot all day long. Nines knows what's up.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 246





	A hot day

**Author's Note:**

> I did this fic for a really sweet person on tumblr: @smolandangry00. Hope you like it! :D
> 
> Anyways, have fun reading some hybrid-cat!Gavin smut! ;)

Standing in front of the police department, the murderous summer heat blazed down onto Gavin. He could almost feel his fluffy ears melt of his head. The dark brown ears switching around restlessly, listening to the busy sounds of central Detroit.

The sounds were driving him crazy making him want to rip his ears of in one piece. 

He could hear a group of teens walking down the road speaking about uninteresting shit, a dog parking his ass off somewhere behind the department. Shit, he could even hear the fucking insects flying around him.

In other words, his ears were sensitive, really sensitive.

When a loud truck drove by him, Gavin couldn’t help but flinch. His tail jerking up, every hair sticking out in a wild tornado. He growled at the vehicle disappearing in the distance, his sharp canines shining in the sun like swords.

Huffing like a five year old, he leaned against the cold wall, ears turning down in a clear picture of frustration and irritation. He felt like he didn’t belong in his skin, like his inner cat wanted to jump out and- and-

Gavin growled under his breath and scratched his sensitive ears. Fuck, even the feeling of his own hands was almost too much for him. In a way, Gavin knew what was wrong with him but on the other hand he really didn’t want to attend it. There was no way he would have overseen all the symptoms until now. 

He wasn’t-

There was no way he was in h-

“Gavin.” a familiar voice shouted right into his ears.

Gavin felt his soul fly out of his chest when a hand settled down on his shoulder, an inhuman sound coming out of his mouth. 

“Fuck- shit!” the cat hybrid covered his ears to block out the loud noise of the android’s voice. Glaring at the machine he quickly shook off Nines’ hand still settled comfortably on his shoulder, like it belonged there. Gavin couldn’t help but shudder when their eyes met, the steal-hard eyes of the android burning into him.

Swallowing nervously, Gavin tried and failed to look nonchalantly. Fuck, he could literally feel the android studying him like a fine piece of art or a really complicated crime scene, “Fuck, never shout into my ears again, shithead! I’m not fucking ninety!”

Nines only tilted his head at the detective’s words, “I didn’t- Detective Reed, I can assure you that I spoke to you in a normal volume.” he stepped closer to his partner causing the shorter man to step back into the afternoon sun.

“Yeah, right. And I’m a fucking dog. Piss off, Nines, I’m not in the mood.” He turned his back on the android, one of the many mistakes he would commit today.

“Detective?” the android actually sounded hurt. Feeling bad (not that he would ever admit that to the fucker) he glanced at his friend (which would never ever tell him too). Gavin felt his ears press against his hair, mouth opening up to apologize to his somewhat-friend, but the motion quickly flew out the metaphorical-window when he saw the stone-cold look on the android’s face.

Did- did the fucker just played him? 

He also noticed that the android moved closer, his chest almost pressing against Gavin’s back. It made his skin crawl, back arching up ever so slightly, tail curling seductively and his ears perking up.

Disgusted with his own reaction to his android’s proximity, Gavin jumped away, looking at anything but the android. What a fucking joke. He couldn’t believe that he almost presented his neck too Nines… and that in the middle of the street!

Just let him die.

At least Nines didn’t seem to have noticed the man’s strange reaction. Or maybe he did and his program shut down because of how disgusted he was with Gavin!?

“...Tincan?” he asked eventually after the android just kept staring at him like a broken toy. Did he accidentally broke the android?! Shit, Connor will kill him! 

“Ah…” Gavin’s ears perked up when he heard the android breath out. Did the fucker even had to breath? He watched the android closely, noticing Nines’ hands balling into fists by his side before he hid them behind his back. It was a supple reaction but Gavin couldn’t help but feel his cheek heat up.

Of course the android noticed his reaction! He noticed everything! Has if he could hide this from Nines of all people.

Scratching the scar on his nose he stared into the android’s eyes and almost had a second heart attack when he noticed Nines’ dilated pupils. But when he blinked there were back to their normal vertical state, Gavin had half a mind to think that he just imagined it. Maybe the heat was making him hallucinate. Someone should really do something about the fucking heat!

Nines stood rooted under the shadows, eyes watching Gavin’s every move, “Do you feel hot, detective?” 

“Uh, yeah? Maybe you didn’t notice, Tincan but it’s fucking boiling outside!” he stretched his arm out, pointing at the buildings around them as if he could see the heat.

Nines sighed, a clear signal that he was on his breaking point with the detective’s bitchy attitude, “Actually, Gavin, it’s only 77°F outside.”

“Pff, sure. And I’m a fucking pigeon!”

Nines arched an eyebrow, “I can assure you that you’re not a pi-”

“Sarcasm, Nines!” he moved towards the android, tapping him on his thick forehead, “Maybe we have to upgrade your database, Tincan.” Before he could move his hand away the android curled his fingers around his wrist, successfully stopping him from moving away.

“Please stop being difficult, Gavin.” 

Gavin glared up at his partner, his other hand pushing against the android’s shoulder while he tried to dislodge the android’s strong grip from his delicate wrist. He really didn’t want the fucker to break his wrist. “Let me go, toaster!” he growled. 

“Maybe, if you stop thrashing around like a five year old and listen to me.” Nines muttered back calmly, clearly not bothered by the various people walking by the duo watching them in mild concern. 

Growling under his breath he stopped struggling. Feeling more out of breath than he should have, he leaned against the android. A surprised moan escaped him when the android put a cold hand behind his neck. “I feel like shit, Nines.” he admitted at last, face turning red in embarrassment. He heard the android sigh above him, before the taller man slowly lead him towards the parking lot.

“No wonder. You’re approaching your heat.”

Gavin already knew that but he couldn’t help but be surprised, “What? But…” he trailed off when he felt Nines’ fingers stroking the hair on the back of his neck. Gavin swallowed down the purr that wanted to come out.

There is no fucking way he would purr in front of Nines!

He would rather fall off a bridge. Okay, maybe he was overreacting, but still! It was too fucking embarrassing. He never purred in front of anyone but his family and his cats. It was to intimate. And he didn’t like how it sounded, too high pitched, made him feel like a fucking wimp.

Instant he pushed the android’s hand away from his neck, “Stop that.” he breathed out, averting his eyes.

Nines stared down at the man but didn’t say anything to the obvious lie. He guided the smaller man towards his car, opening the passenger door for him. Gavin glared at the open door, arms crossed, “The fuck you doing. I can’t go home, I still have work.”

“I already informed Fowler of your...situation. I’ll bring you to your apartment and will watch over you during your heat.” 

At the android’s words, Gavin quickly stepped away from the car, hands stretched out in an X-formation in front of his chest, “No, no, no, no fucking way, tincan. It’s one thing to let you drive me home but I will not fucking let you in my apartment while I’m- I am- No! Just no!” making up his mind, Gavin glared at his partner, tail twitching behind him, “Get it of your mind, tincan. I don’t trust you with…” 

Gavin broke off before he told the toaster more than he was comfortable with.

“Gavin, I can assure you that I’ll not make any advances towards you while you’re vulnerable. I can shut down any part of my system that could be affected by your state. I am built to work perfectly with people who have feline or canine DNA in them.” Nines listed down the information, voice sounding too artificial reminding him of the first few weeks of their partnership.

But that wasn’t what was bothering Gavin. As much as he hated admitting it, he trusted the piece of plastic more than himself. Who he didn’t trust was himself. Not while he was in heat.

“It’s not-”

“I,” the android went on ignoring Gavin, “don’t want to leave you alone in this state.” Nines’ feline pupils, the only thing distinguishing him from a normal human, stared at the ground, “My database does not have many information about feline based specimen but I know that it’s not normal for you to go into heat in the middle of the summer.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Nines, I can take care of myself just fine. I’m not a damn child.” he clicked his tongue.

“But you’re my friend,” Gavin didn’t have time to be surprised at the android’s words before he went on, “I would like to look after the people that are important to me. Please trust me.” Nines finished, voice sounding to cold for the warm words coming out of him.

Gavin’s mouth opened and closed, tail curling around his own waist like a blanket. Closing his eyes, he clicked his tongue and scratched the familiar scar on his nose. Sighing one last time, he gave in and moved towards Nines, “Fine…” he muttered, not looking at the android but feeling the toaster’s mood perk up like a Christmas tree, “Get me home, fucker, before I change my mind.”

“Of course, Gavin.”

Gavin quickly moved into the car before he did something stupid like hug Nines, or worse, kiss him. He really didn’t want to confront that part of his mind just yet, or ever. 

He could feel the android’s satisfaction purring out of him in sick waves, like he just archived world peace or won the stupid lottery. Gavin couldn’t help but blush at the android’s happy demeanor. Even if the android didn’t show it in his expression, Gavin could swear that the android’s smell changed ever so supply into something… warm and happy.

It reminded Gavin of sunflowers or warm nights watching stars.

Gavin frowned at his mushy, heat infused thoughts. There was no fucking way he accurately felt like that about Nines’ scent. Maybe it was really just his heat fucking with him. 

It must be.

Right?

-

The drive to his apartment was hell. Gavin couldn’t bring himself to sit still, his back moving against his seat and his feet tapping restlessly up and down. He could feel the android’s eyes on him all the way home, his cat ears twitching at every sound Nines made. 

When they finally arrived, his lips were swollen red with how hard he bit them with his sharp canines. 

When Nines opened the door for him (like he was a fucking princess) his eyes landed on his abused lips, studying the red, swollen skin. Gavin willed down a blush and moved his hoodie up to hide his lips.

The fuck, the toaster was staring at? 

Ears turning down, he followed the android to the elevator. Why did he think it was a fucking good idea to live on the top floor? The ride up felt like a lifetime and the old mechanical noises the thing made sounded louder than usual, making his tail puff out and face crunch up. When they finally arrived at the top, Gavin didn’t even felt embarrassed of how he stumbled out of the elevator and leaned against the wall next to him like a drunk. He felt sweat dripping down his face, his breath coming out in short gaps.

But he sure as hell was embarrassed about how his back curled up when an ice cold hand settled on the back of his neck, massaging the sensitive skin. A painful whimper escaped his swollen lips, and he couldn’t help but lean against the cold hand.

“Gavin, we should get inside before you get worse.”

“I-” Gavin forced himself to stand up straight. He dislodged the hand on his neck and moved towards his apartment door, “I know, fuckhead. Back off dammit.” he muttered while he opened the familiar door. He could already hear his cats meowing behind the door, the little fuckers waiting for him like they hadn’t been fed in years.

“Yeah, yeah, you little shits, I can hear you.” he grumbled and pushed the felines out of the way while he lead his partner into his home, “Home sweet home.” he muttered and moved towards his kitchen to make himself a cold glass of water to hopefully quench down the heat building up inside of him.

It was a lost cause, he already knew that, but he still couldn’t help but try. Maybe if he took some suppressants the heat would disappear? Not that the shit pills would work so late into his heat and he was pretty sure that Nines would be against it anyways. The fucker always told him to not take them anymore so he would have a more natural heat during spring.

But Gavin didn’t like to be stuck in heat for almost a month during springtime. Fucking feline DNA made him take a vocation involuntary every spring. At least with the suppressants the heat only lasted a week.

But maybe Nines was right. Maybe the fucking pills were the reason why he was forced into this dilemma. Maybe having a normal heat every few years wasn’t such a bad thing…

God, he couldn’t believe he was agreeing with the tincan…

Gulping down the cold water he watched the android surrounded by his cats. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. For some god-forsaken reason his cats really seemed to like the stupid machine, always curling around him whenever Nines decided to visit him, which was surprisingly often now that Gavin thought about it.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Gavin realized that the android visited him almost every week, sometimes even staying over for the weekend. The detective knew that Nines had an apartment, a really fucking good apartment, better than Gavin’s old shit home for sure. But for some reason, Nines really liked to spent his time here with Gavin and his three cats.

Feeling a familiar mushy sensation in his chest, Gavin quickly turned his back to the tincan and tried to will down the blush creeping up his cheeks. He wasn’t happy… nope, no! 

“Gavin, maybe you should lay down. The data I collected about feline heat says that the best cause of action is to sleep off the symptoms.” Nines spoke up somewhere behind him.

“Whatever. I already know that. I dealt with this shit for 20 fucking years.” turning towards the android, Gavin couldn’t help but smirk at the silly picture in front of him. Nines was sitting on his couch while all three cats were curled around him. He was sure that he would never get enough of seeing Nines like this. The android looked rather overwhelmed with all the attention, his hands seemingly not knowing which cat to scratch first.

“They seem too have… missed me.” Nines said, his LED blinking yellow.

The smaller man leaned against the fridge still smiling brightly, showing his sharp canines, “Well, you didn’t visit us for some time.”

Nines blinked up at the other man, studying him with his cold eyes. Gavin couldn’t help but jump at the sudden attention, grin falling of his lips, “Us? Did you miss me too?” and then the fucker had the tendency smile sharply at the detective’s embarrassed state.

“I...”

“Yes?” 

Huffing, Gavin crossed his arms, “Why the fuck would I miss your sorry ass? I see you everyday at work,” an awkward pause surrounded them before Gavin forced himself to come up with something, “I’m going to lay down for a bit.” he muttered, his voice coming out more shakily then he would have liked. He didn’t wait for the android’s response, quickly fleeing the kitchen before he could say anything more embarrassing.

“I’ll make you something light to eat.” he heard the android call out before Gavin closed the bedroom down.

Leaning against the door, he moved a hand through his sticky hair. Maybe he should have taken a shower first but he really didn’t want to walk out there again. He already made a fool out of himself enough for today.

Groaning, he fell down on his bed. Taking off his hoodie and pants without standing back up, leaving him in only his boxers and a black shirt, he curled up on top of the blanket. Even without all the layers he still felt hot like a volcano about to burst. But he didn’t dare to sleep naked, not with the android roaming around his apartment.

Pressing his face into a pillow, he curled his tail around himself, falling into a restless sleep.

-

When he woke up the next time, Gavin could tell that he was on the brink of his heat. He felt like shit. His shirt was sticking to his chest and back, his boxer feeling awfully tight. Without a second thought, he began to hump the pillow underneath him, tail arching up in pleasure. He whimpered into the blanked, trying to muffle the embarrassing noises. 

Shit, he already felt like coming.

Burying his head into the nest of blankets, he slowly glided a hand underneath the waistband of his boxers, fingers grazing his sensitive cock. He jerked up at the first touch, his oversensitive cock already dripping pre-come. Closing his eyes he tried to give into the pleasure waving through his body but his sensitive ears were picking up the sound of Nines moving around in the kitchen.

He didn’t want the android to catch him with his dick out and spread on his bed like a bitch in heat… which he unfortunately was.

Sighing, he forced himself to turn around. Gasping for breath like a just ran a mile, he looked at the ceiling trying to think about anything but his arching dick. He tried to sit up more but the movement made his sensitive tail rub against the bed. He bit the back of his hand forcefully before the embarrassing noise could leave his throat.

Fuck, he didn’t expect his tail to feel like this. It normally didn’t get that sensitive if he didn’t touch it during his heat. 

Moaning pitifully, he turned to his side, looking at the closed wooden door. He couldn’t stand up even if he wanted to, not with his arms and legs feeling like their were made out of water. He raked his sharp nails over the blankets in frustration almost breaking them in the process. He couldn’t believe that he was stuck in his house with Nines. He would never be able to masturbate without knowing that the android heard every noise he made.

Fuck, Nines would hear everything… would hair him moan and whimper. Calling out pitifully to the android.

Gavin whimpered at the trail of thoughts his mind took. Turning his face away from the door, he put his hands back into his boxers, grabbing his dick tightly. He moaned loudly, his heat infused mind not caring about the android hearing him.

He arched his back of the bed, tail curling around his waist. His free hand scratched against the mattress while the other pumped his erection like his life depended on it (In this moment it sure felt like he would die if he didn’t come soon).

He had half a mind to bury his face into a pillow to block out more noises, biting the soft fabric with his sharp teeth. Soon enough he realized that just his hand wasn’t enough. 

Face feeling unbearably hot, he slowly moved his free hand behind his back, pulling down his underwear completely. He gasped at the sudden cold air on his sensitive cock.

Fuck, he wanted to come so badly. Sitting up he quickly pulled of his sticky black shirt, leaving him completely naked on the bed.

Moving his hands over his butt, he couldn’t help but wish it were Nines’ hands on him making him feel so good. Muttering into the pillow, he flinched when his cold fingers grazed his burning hole. Taking one last glance at the closed bedroom door, he carefully inserted a finger.

He breathed out deeply, eyes closed at the faint pleasure racking through his body. Moving his finger deeper, he tried to find the spot that made him see stars but in this position he couldn’t reach it. Letting out an irritated growl, he inserted another finger and began stretching the sensitive walls.

He panted into his pillow, sweat dripping down his neck. His sharp teeth bit into his bottom lip drawing blood but the half-human didn’t even notice the pain, to concentrate on the feeling of his fingers moving in and out of him.

Just a little more.

Gavin could feel the end approaching. But yet, he couldn’t seem to reach the edge. Whimpering in pain, he let go of his oversensitive dick to let his nails scratch along his blanket, destroying it. Frustrated tears gathered around his eyes almost spilling over.

“Nines…” he meowed into his pillow, already wet from sweat and saliva.

“Gavin,” spoke up a familiar voice behind the closed bedroom door, “Are you okay?” Nines finished and knocked against the door, “I… I heard you moan in pain. Did you heat already start? Do you need help with something?” Nines went on, not opening the door without Gavin’s permission.

Gavin turned his head to the door, panting loudly into the air but not saying anything. The fingers inside of him started to move again, his ears perking up while he listened to the android’s cold voice which sounded so warm in this moment. He bit his abused lips, swallowing his moans as best as he could. His other hand moved back to his dick, pumping it slowly. He let his thumb glide over the top, making him moan the android’s name quietly, yet loud enough that he knew the android’s sensitive ears could hear it.

“Gavin? Can I come in?”

Gavin didn’t answer, not really hearing any of the android’s words while he listened to his soothing voice.

The android huffed behind the door, clearly not understanding what was going on behind the closed door, “Are you giving me the silent treatment? I thought we went past this after my first week at the DPD…” Nines sighed again when he once again didn’t receive an answer, “If my data is correct, then it would be best if you take a warm shower or bath. It helps to relax the muscles in your lower part… Gavin, I’m getting really tired of this game. I’m coming in.”

Gavin’s head jerked up when he heard his bedroom door creak open. His hazy eyes widened when he noticed the stunned android in the doorway. The android’s LED turned red, his ice blue eyes taking in the sight in front of him. The smaller man had his back arched into the air, his fluffy tail curled around his waist seductively, hiding his stiff erection. His ears were pressed against his hair, Nines had the sudden urge to reach out and touch them. He always wondered if they felt as soft as they looked. 

His eyes moved to his partner’s face, noting the tears streaming down his face and his abused lips. Taking a step forward, Nines gasped silently when he saw the soft slicked fingers moving in and out of Gavin’s hole. The man didn’t seem to mind the android watching him masturbate, but yet Nines could see the bright burn on Gavin’s face showing how shy the human actually felt under the machines analyzing gaze.

Ignoring the wonderful sight that was Gavin spread out on the bed like he was waiting for the android to come and fuck him, he kneeled down next to the bed, eyes firmly trained on Gavin’s sweaty face.

Nines didn’t dare to put his hands anywhere near the half-human, scared that he wouldn’t be able to let go. He couldn’t trust himself with Gavin looking at him so pleadingly, asking the android without words to touch him. “Gavin,” Nines started, eyes watching the sweat drops on Gavin’s neck like their were thirium, “do you need help? Should-” a pause, “Do you need toys? Or a shower?” 

“Nines~” Gavin mewed, his free hand moved out from under him to grab at the android’s ridiculous CyberLife jacket, “I really need…” Gavin averted his eyes, blush moving down his neck, “I need-”

Nines carefully took Gavin’s hand, caressing it lovingly, “Don’t worry, you can ask me anything.”

Gavin rolled his eyes at the android’s cheesy choice of words. If he weren’t in heat right now he would have hit the machine over the head. Couldn’t the bastard make this anymore awkward? Shit, he couldn’t believe he was going to ask the toaster this.

Fuck, if only he didn’t fall for the toaster all that month ago, then he wouldn’t be in this embarrassing situation. 

Channeling his courage, he looked up at the familiar blue eyes, “Can you touch me?” he asked. He instantly regretted his words. That sounded fucking pathetic and bad. He pulled out the fingers from his hole, shuddering and gasping silently at the feeling, “I-I mean, only if you want... that is…”

Ah, is this what hell feels like? Gavin sure as fuck felt like he was dying from embarrassment. He shouldn’t have asked Nines. Maybe Nines tolerated him (and thought of him as a friend) but there was no way the android actually felt the same for him.

“Gavin,” here it comes, the rejection, the end of their partnership, “are you sure?”

“Uh?” Gavin said dumbly, staring up at the blushing (fucking blushing) android.

Nines looked down guiltily, his fingers still stroking the back of Gavin’s hand, “You’re in the middle of your heat. I don’t know if you really want this- me… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Nines glared back, his guilt instantly disappearing from his eyes showing his normal cold, hard expression which always made Gavin’s heart race. Nines’ nails dug into his skin, making the other man moan in pain, pleasure, Gavin wasn’t sure. He only knew that he wanted more of the android- more of Nines.

“Fuck- Tincan. I’m in fucking heat, not some delusional state.” Nines’ eyes turned dark, his free hand moving over Gavin’s cheek, too gentle for the hot tension suffocating him. Gavin put on a sly smile, hiding his nervousness, “So you gonna wreck me, tincan?” he asked seductively, his tail curling around Nines’ wrist.

He expected the android to jump up the bed and fuck him into the mattress until he couldn’t do anything but scream the man’s name. He expected Nines too handle him roughly, toss him around like he was a piece of fabric. To handle him like he did at work, to not give a shit if he hurt the detective with his strong grip and sharp teeth.

Gavin wouldn’t have minded it. He wanted it, needed the android to fuck him until he couldn’t walk anymore.

But that wasn’t what happened.

Oh no.

Instead, Nines slowly settled down behind Gavin, hands moving up and down Gavin’s side as if he was trying to memorize the texture of his skin. The taller man leaned down, his soft lips brushing against the hot skin of his neck. When he felt the android’s tongue lick against his hot skin, Gavin couldn’t help but gasp and press his back against the android’s chest. 

The smaller man could almost feel the smug aura coming from the android.

Well, two people could play this game. 

Gavin curled his tail around the android’s waist, pulling him closer. He grinned into the pillow when he felt Nines’ stiff erection pressing against his butt. Turning his head to the side so he could see the android, he glanced up at his partner giving him the most pleading look he could muster, “Tincan, hurry up.” he huffed.

Several seconds went by without the android saying anything, the only indication that the android heard him were the sudden hands moving up Gavin’s chest until they reached his nipples. Cold fingers swirled around the hard knobs, then Nines’ fingernails sharpened, forming into the sharp claws he used in combat. Gavin gasped when the sharp nails moved over his sensitive nipples, circling around them before suddenly tucking at them harshly. 

“Nines!” Gavin would have fallen down on the bed if it weren’t for Nines’ strong hands holding him up, his nails piercing into his skin but not enough to draw blood. Even now, the android was careful not to hurt the hybrid under him. The android didn’t give Gavin’s mind time to catch up, his sharp nails tucking and circling Gavin’s sensitive nipples, until the smaller man was clawing at the bed, back arching up and away, not knowing if he wanted more of the pain-pleasure the android inflicted on him or not.

Nines chuckled above him, his hair falling into his face while he watched the small man come undone under him. He didn’t even do anything more then play with Gavin’s nipples and the detective already looked like he was about to come. His face was so red, sweat dripping down his neck and small tears curling around his eyes.

Leaning down, he settled his chin on the man’s shoulder whispering into his sensitive ears, “You look so cute, Gavin… Do you like me playing with your little, pink nipples?” 

He watched the fluffy ears twitch. He waited patiently for an answer but the man only buried his face further into the pillow, trying to hide his red face.

Nines clicked his tongue and sat up again. This wouldn’t do. He wanted to see Gavin’s face, wanted to see the man come undone under him.

Moving his hands away from the abused nipples, he slowly slid them down Gavin’s waist before gripping the soft skin forcefully and turning the man around. Nines smirked when he saw Gavin’s shocked face, something dark curling around his chest when he leaned down to stare into the wide, beautiful eyes, “What’s wrong, detective? Are you already coming?” he didn’t wait for an answer. His right hand curled around the man’s cute erection, pumping in lazily.

He felt Gavin’s breath hitch before his partner moved an arm over his face to hide it. Nines’ smirk fell not liking how the man tried to hide from him. Leaning down, he kissed his partner’s arm causing Gavin to let out a tiny mewl. “Don’t hide from me, Gavin. I wanna see your face, please.”

Gavin slowly moved his arm down so he was only hiding his mouth. The smaller man glanced up at his friend? Lover? 

The man looked so shy in that moment, so different from a few minutes ago, it made Nines’ thirium-pump break. Smiling gently, he caressed the man’s cheek, while pulling down the arm with his free hand. Half lidded eyes staring up as his tongue peeked out, swiping along his bottom lip. He grinned slightly as Gavin watched his tongue in anticipation, “Can I kiss you?” he purred, watching in amusement when Gavin visibly stiffened, face turning red again.

“Y-you don’t have to fucking ask, tincan…!” 

Cupping his cheek with his hand as his thumb gently resting on Gavin’s lower lip, gently slipping it into his mouth as the other slowly closed his eyes, licking it tentatively. He pressed his finger against Gavin’s sharp canines, watching the man moan around his finger. “So responsive. It just makes me want to ravage you." He slowly pulled his thumb out, putting it in his own mouth and licking off Gavin’s saliva with a smirk.

Gavin swallowed, watching the android lick his own finger, his LED turning yellow, analyzing the fluid, “You should smoke less, Gavin.” Nines said with a straight face causing the other man to kick his leg playfully.

“Fuck off, tincan! I already smoke less, you piece of shit!” he grumbled. He put his hands on the android’s shoulder, massaging the artificial skin under the layers of clothes. Gavin looked down, demeanor turning shy, “Cause you wouldn’t stop bothering me about it and…” Gavin trailed off when he felt Nines’ fingers stroking his hair before curling around his ear, caressing the sensitive skin.

Gavin shuddered underneath him, pressing into the android’s hand. He cried out when he felt sharp teeth piercing his ear lightly before a tongue licked over the mark. His ears twitched restlessly whenever the android’s tongue touched them. 

The soft touches to his oversensitive ears were too much and too soon, Gavin felt his back arch up, a loud moan echoing through the room as Gavin came all over his stomach and the android’s obnoxious CyberLife jacket. 

Nines watched the man closely, memorizing the moment and saving it in various files for backup. When Gavin came back to himself he was shocked to feel that he was still hard even so he just came. Whimpering, he pressed his face into Nines’ shoulder, his legs pressing against the man’s hip, caging him against Gavin successfully.

Stroking the half-humans hair to calm him down, Nines slowly slid his free hand down the man knee, nails gliding over the inside of Gavin’s tight but never coming close enough to touch the oversensitive cock begging to be touched.

Nines glanced down at Gavin’s erection, noting the endless pre-come dripping down from the tip, soiling the detective’s chest even more, “Hmmm, seems like coming once isn’t enough. Time to get serious.”

“Serious!?” Gavin shouted.

“Oh, Gavin, I only just started. I’ll not stop until you’re completely satisfied. That’s what you asked of me after all.” he smirked against the man’s neck before licking the sweaty skin, making him gasp against his shoulder.

Satisfied with the man’s reaction, he started grinding against Gavin’s ass, “Good boy, let me help you feel good.” he hummed.

"Yes, please..." Gavin mumbled sweetly, Nines’ heart melting a bit at his glazed look. 

Finally, Nines’ hand slid down to rest upon Gavin’s groin causing him to yelp at the cold hand pressed against his boner. The android grinned, pulling away from his neck before slowly, his hand began to vibrate and warm up, leaving Gavin to gasp and moan with surprise, trying to push his hips up into his touch, "Oh _ fuck _..!" He shifted his free hand in order to hold Gavin’s hips still.

Slowly he moved his palm up and down, watching Gavin struggle and try to grind against the feeling or even just move his hips only to whine when he was held in place no matter how hard he tried to resist. The shorter man’s thighs quaked slightly as he tipped his head back, moaning loudly. Nines slowly lessened the vibrations when he noticed the erection twitch in warning and eased up, he didn't want the fun to be over too soon, rewarded by another whine. When any signs of orgasm passed over, Nines heightened the vibrations again.

This continued on for seemingly forever until Gavin realized that Nines was a lot more patient then he thought and his simple whimpers and whines were not working to urge him to hurry the fuck up. So he tried his best to formulate coherent sentences, swallowing down his pride, "Nines! p-please - I-I need your- please!” he screamed into the android’s shoulder, his dick feeling like it would melt off if the android didn’t stop touching it with his fucking vibrating hand!

The fuck, how could he have guessed that Nines’ hands were a fucking sex toy! He would never be able to look at the android’s hands the same without feeling like a total slut.

“Yes? What do you need, Gavin? Tell me.” 

Gavin wanted to bite the fuckers smug look off his face but he really needed to get fucked or he would go insane. Swallowing, he muttered something under his breath. He knew the android could hear him. The shithead could hear a dog bark from the other end of the city!

But of fucking course Nines played dumb. The android tilted his head, the fingers on Gavin’s hip stroking the skin absentmindedly, “You have to speak up or can’t understand you.” 

Gavin growled under his breath but in the end he relented, “Please! Please I-I need your- just fucking fuck me already, please, Nines!” He couldn’t believe he begged the android to dick him.

Nines smirked, feeling especially accomplished, "Good boy,"

Hearing the android’s approval was almost enough to bring Gavin over the edge again, but Nines’ hand curled around his erection tightly before he could come. He cried out at the mixed pleasure. Nines leaned down and kissed Gavin’s forehead sweetly, smirk turning into a soft smile that held far too many emotions for Gavin to even decipher in his hazed state.

“Nines...please, hurry up…”

Nines moved back a little so he could have a clear few of Gavin’s cute little, twitching hole. He stroked the man’s tight reassuringly, “I almost feel sorry for teasing you for so long. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you..” 

Gavin only let out broken whimper. Falling back into the nest of blankets, his tail couldn’t help but twitch nervously under him. Of course the android noticed the nervous appendage. Without a second thought he took the twitching tail, fingers gliding up and down the soft fur.

Closing his eyes, the half-human let out a long purr, enjoying the attention his heated body was given. He snapped out of his haze with a yelp when he felt a hand slide down the tight and prod at his entrance, another warm hand moving over his soft cheeks to grope and feel his ass. He looked down to find Nines smirking at him, amused by his reactions, "You can sleep later, darling.”

His breath hitched, unable to respond as two eager fingers slid into him. His mouth hung open as moans continually fell from his lips, hands squabbling to grip Nines’ CyberLife jacket. After a moment of moving his fingers and scissoring them, Nines watched Gavin push his hips back and try fuck himself on his fingers. His fingers curled suddenly just when Gavin pushed his hips down, making the latter's eyes widen and realizing a shuddering breath, halting in his ministrations.

“Felt good?” The older man smirked, staring at the stunned man in amusement. He took the initiative to move his fingers around, careful to touch the spot each time his fingers moved inside. The man under him curved his back in pleasure, ears pressing against his skull at the sudden pleasure running through his heated body.

Gavin whined, leaning forward to bury his face into Nines’ broad chest as nimble fingers continued to hold onto him desperately. He pressed his thighs closer together, panting and melting into a puddle in the smug android’s arms. "God! Phuck- s-shit," he whined lowly, "T-Too much!"

Slowing down, Nines slowly moved his fingers out until only the tip was still inside the man, “‘Too much’? You don’t want me to fuck you after all?” 

"No!" Gavin squealed just as Nines had roughly dug his fingers into his prostate again, another even worming its way in, "Please! I-I want! Nines! Just- please!” He panted heavily, groaning as another finger worked its way into the tight space.

Nines couldn’t help but tease the man more, “So you still want too...” he trailed off.

Gavin glared up at the other man, lips curling back to show sharp teeth, "God! I want your f-fucking _ cock! _" Gavin exclaimed before burying his bright red face into Nines’ chest once more, “There, I said it, tincan! Just hurry the fuck up and put your stupid android’s dick into my- AH!”

Suddenly, Nines pulled out his slick fingers before a much larger and warmer appendage pushed against his hole. Breathing in deeply, Gavin couldn’t help but glance down shyly, eyes widening when he saw the android’s dick for the first time.

“Like what you see, detective?”

Gavin blushed and quickly averted his eyes, “It’s a fucking dick, nothing special, tincan.”

Nines chuckled at the man’s words, "Ready?” Nines asked as he set his hands on Gavin’s hips, readying himself to push his length into Gavin’s stretched hole.

“Less speaking, more fucking.” Gavin mumbled, his red face pressed into the pillow.

Huffing at the human he slowly pushed in careful not to go too fast.

"_ Oh _... Oh my god..." Gavin breathed out, sharp nails piercing the blanket under him.

Kissing his head, Nines leaned down to whisper into Gavin’s ear, "Relax, come on I know you can do it. That’s right you’re such a good boy.”

With a sigh, he took a few deep breaths and forced himself to relax. He moaned slightly, wincing a bit as Nines slowly pushed in further. Nines peppered kisses all over Gavin’s neck and jaw while whispering sweet nothings to him, leaving the human purring and whimpering slightly with each pass of his length.

Nines watched as Gavin closed his eyes, the vulnerable man pressing into his chest as his tight heat wrapped around him.

Nines opened his eyes when a whine rang in his ear, he glanced down at Gavin who shifted his hips hastily, moaning all the while. Nines bit back a groan and started moving his hips slowly, his length dragging against the hot, sensitive walls. His LED pulsed red, the overwhelming pleasure making his program stutter for a second.

Breathing in deeply, he focused on the body underneath him, taking in Gavin’s red face and tousled hair. In that moment, Nines would do anything to see Gavin like this again, underneath him and begging for his touch.

Leaning down to kiss the man softly, he trusted his hips down, making Gavin moan into his mouth. Pulling back he watched his face, taking in every detail and change. Suddenly, Gavin tipped his head back, a long drawn out moan leaving his mouth. He was definitely very receptive for Nines, something he found himself chuckling at.

Gavin gasped, curving his back as he cried out when his length suddenly slammed into his prostate, leaving him dizzy and seeing stars. He was overwhelmed when the man before him gripped his length, pumping it quickly to success until the smaller male came with a loud moan, "Fuck! Nines!" He whimpered, taking a deep breath when the android slowed to a soft rocking for his partner as he came down from his high. 

Nines pressed kisses to his face and neck, whispering, "Such a good boy," He murmured softly as his rocking subtly began to speed up, the hilt of his length brushing against his oversensitive prostate. Moments later he felt the android empty himself inside of him. The android’s LED turned bright red, the fingers on Gavin’s tight piercing his soft skin while a loud moan escaped the machine. 

Both fell down on the bed, leaving the two panting heavily.

“F-Fuck…” Gavin whimpered, he wanted to move away from the hot body above him but something inside of him stopped him. He whimpered when he felt Nines’ dick pulse inside of him again, filling him up more than was comfortable. 

His eyes widened when he realized what was inside of him. “W-wait! Is that a fucking... “Gavin couldn’t bring himself to say the word.

Nines blinked down at his dick buried deep inside Gavin, head tilted to the side in confused, “Yes. I was built with one.”

“Wha-what!? Why?!”

The android opened his mouth to answer him but Gavin quickly stopped him.

“N-no, that isn’t what I want to know. Why the fuck do you have knot, I though you only had features of feline in you…” he trailed off.

“Didn’t you read my file when I was assigned as your partner?” at the human’s blank look Nines couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “I’m a chimera.”

“Chimera-what?” 

Nines huffed, one hand stroking back his hair which fell over his eyes, “I have both feline and canine features. I thought you knew about that… but of course you didn’t.”

Gavin’s ears perked up, eyes turning back into slits, “Sorry for not having time to study my partners whole back story.” he huffed out. Suddenly the fight left his system leaving the man unusually quiet, “I just- I thought you would have told me something like that yourself or something…”

Gavin looked back up when he felt a hand on his cheek, the android’s eyes piercing into him, “I’m sorry, I should have informed you about my… features before inserting my penis.”

For a second no one said anything before suddenly Gavin put a hand over his mouth, stifling a snort. Nines stared down at the half-human in mild concern, not understanding what exactly made the human laugh. Not that he minded, he liked seeing Gavin’s honest smile, it always lit up his face, making him look so much younger.

“N-Never- never say penis again, please, Nines!” Gavin gasped out at last, happy tears in the corners of his eyes.

Nines smiled back softy, “I’ll try to remember that.” he couldn’t help but move his hand back into Gavin’s hair, stroking his soft feline ears. Hearing the soft purr made his artificial heart swell but at the same time Nines couldn’t help but feel sad. 

“I know that you only require my assistance because of your heat but I would like for us to be more. Gavin, if it’s okay with you, I would like to court you.” Nines tried to analyze Gavin’s reaction but in the end he couldn’t help but look away nervously.

A heavy silence fell around them before Gavin finally spoke up.

“Are you fucking stupid, tincan?”

At the detective’s words Nines felt his thirium-pump break into a thousand pieces. Of course the half-human didn’t want to be courted by him. The human hated androids, (actually, when was the last time he hear the man speak badly about his kind?) of course he didn’t want a killer machine like Nines to be his mate.

Nines was ready to open his mouth and apologize to his partner when a warm, trembling hand curled around his neck and pulled him down into a forceful kiss. Nines’ eyes widened, ears perking up when he heard Gavin’s whimper under him sweetly. Without thinking about the sudden shift in events, he kissed back, forcing his tongue inside the eager mouth. He pressed his tongue against Gavin’s sharp teeth and sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away.

He looked down at his hands which at some point wandered up Gavin’s chest to his nipples, playing with them absentmindedly. The other male didn’t seem to mind, chest pressing into the android’s hands, and his fluffy brown tail curling around Nines’ waist to press him closer.

“You really think I only wanted to have sex with you- ah- because of m-my stupid heat? You’re such a fu-fucking idiot, tincan.”

“I...I don’t understand…” Nines said, LED blinking like a rave party.

Gavin huffed in annoyance, “I fucking like you, Nines! I though you were a fucking super computer!? Shouldn’t you have picked up the signals long ago?”

“I-I- it’s normal for people to react positively to my appearance.”

“Wow, good to know that every piece of walking flesh is after my new boyfriend,” Gavin huffed, skillfully ignoring the android’s stunned face or the blush creeping up his own cheek, “Way to make a man feel special.”

“Gavin-”

“Come on, are you really that stupid? I literally pressed my butt into your face last Monday when the coffee machine broke!”

“That-” Nines’ eyes turned dark, “You’re such a slut, detective.” he hissed out, a smirk forming on his lips.

Gavin gulped at the sudden shift in the android’s mood. He couldn’t help but think that he just woke up a beast.

Nines leaned down until their lips almost touched, “You know what, Gavin?” 

Gavin looked down, when he felt Nines’ fingers glide down his stomach, “Huh, wha-what?”

“I think my knot went down. How about a second round?”

  


THE END


End file.
